Cherub: THE NEW KIDS
by Drewgie
Summary: Cherub about two new guys called alex ali and Drew i dont think its that bad but then again i wouldnt i wrote it lol need lots of R&R. first fan fic ever so dont be too mean. it may be borin to start but it will get better hopfully
1. Chapter 1

CHERUB: The new kid

CHERUB: The new kid

I do not own any of these characters except Drew and Alex (Ali)… bla bla ECT ECT.

Now the story:

Chapter one

Drew and Alex had always been good mates and today was no different. They had first met at a foster home on the southern coast and both of sets their parents had died the same way, murder.

"Toss us some coke" yelled Alex

"Get Ur own damn coke" replied Drew as he came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist "Ur right next to it moron"

Drew was slightly overweight but Alex was perfect for his age. Both boys were very muscley and had long blond hair that usually covered their faces. They had only just met James Adams and Kyle Blueman but they had got on well. They all shared the same room but it was kind of cramped with four guys in there. And they had asked if James and Kyle could see if they could get their own room but James and Kyle new they wouldn't be around long enough. They were only there on a recruitment mission.

"Oi Kyle get Ur lazy ass but of my bed" shouted drew "and man Ur still wearin' Ur shoes you dick"

Kyle reluctantly jumped out of bed. In all honesty Drew fancied Kyle a bit, but drew didn't know Kyle was gay as well.

"Oi Ali pass us a coke" said Kyle

Ali put a hand under his bed and gave the can of coke a quick shake without Kyle seeing and lobbed it up to the opposite bunk. Kyle opened it and coke sprayed all over his bed.

Everybody laughed except Kyle who was really pissed off. He jumped of his bed and punched Alex in the arm as hard as he could and then put him in a head lock. James ran over and tried to pull him of.

"It was only a joke im sorry" Alex tried to squeeze out whilst still in the head lock.

Kyle pulled of still angry but he had cooled down within a couple of minutes.

--


	2. Chapter 2

CHERUB: The new kid

Chapter two

Zara Asker stood at her desk reading the report that James and Kyle had made on the two males named Alex and Drew, with there things that stood out and what they thought made them acceptable recruits. Zara was not convinced that they were right for the job; she thought that James and Kyle might be writing it a little exaggeratedly because they were there friends but cherub were always short of recruits, so she decided to say yes and they would begin at cherub soon.

Alex and Drew were walking along a corridor looking for James and Kyle. suddenly a young woman stepped out of a door and said here name was Michele and she was the Psychiatrist for the home and had actually wanted to see them both. The boys looked and each other and as they had nothing better to do they stepped inside. There was another woman inside with two syringes. She handed one too Michele. She was about to stick one in Drew while the other woman went after Alex.

"What the-"He was cut of as she put the needle in his arm he saw Alex fall over and quickly followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Chapter three

Drew shook Alex for the fifth time although he felt like he had been there for a couple of hours and was already getting bored.

"Wake up sleepy head" Drew said

Alex groaned. Drew kicked his bed and pushed him out.

"Get those combat trousers and they orange shirt on and meet me outside" Drew said

Drew walked outside. Alex was considering getting back into bed but he new he would get a punch and probably a kick in the nuts for his trouble. Drew started pacing outside Alex's door. He was getting really impatient now. He banged on Alex's door

"Get your lazy arse out he know or im gonna fucking put my boot up it" yelled Drew

A few meters away a Door opened.

"Shu… ahh crap cant talk to orange shirts, damn" the stranger kick her door and went back inside.

Drew found this remark rather odd but didn't give it much thought because Alex's door opened and Alex jumped out

"Now stressy dick… what is so important" Alex said

"W… what is so important have you noticed were not in the home, we were jabbed with needles however long ago it was and we are wearing army trousers and stupid orange shirts with weird little babies on that look like they could be terrorists" Drew yelled.

"Well I suppose there is that but this place is much nicer than the home and the baby terrorist is probably just the sun of bin laden" Alex laughed however Drew did not find this nearly as amusing.

"Lets go down stairs and find out what is going on you penis" Drew said irritably.

Drew led Alex to some stairs. As soon as they got down stairs they saw James and Kyle.

"Hey Ur here to yes do you knows where we are supposed to go"? Asked Drew.

"Can't talk to orange shirts" James said.

Kyle however was a little more helpful he pointed to a building that looked fairly nice it was a bit plain though.

"Thanks Kyle" said Alex and Drew in unison.

Drew and Alex walked over to the main building and saw a young fit looking woman at the front desk.

"Can you tell us were to go please" Alex asked

"Third door on the left" the lady replied

"Thanks" Drew said already walking towards the door.

Alex pushed the door open and waited for Drew to go through, then followed. The room was neat with a modern look to it. There was a woman at the end, the chairwoman, Zara.

"Sit down the both of you" she said with a sweet one

They did as they were told.

"Were are we" Drew asked quickly

Zara already new what they were going to say, she had heard it a thousand times.

"You are at CHERUB…"Zara was cut off

"The what" Alex said snappily still tired from the early wake up.

"CHERUB is an organisation that trains children to be spy's…" Zara was once again cut of by Alex.

"Great… I really couldn't care le…" Alex stopped for a second "Wait did you just say spy's"

"Yes" said Zara clearly getting impatient "We are always low on recruits and you need to start the tests straight away"

"The tests?" asked Drew clearly wanting to know more

--


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"There are 4 tests overall" Zara said in the same monotone voice she used with all the other new recruits. "They will all test your capabilities and strengths. The first test is a obstacle course"

Zara took Alex and Drew over to the obstacle course. They gazed in awe at the massive structure Zara was pointing at.

"Alex will go first you will have to black shirts I picked at random to guide you round the course" Zara explained " Drew you will wait until Alex has done and he will move on to the next one whilst you do this one so that you cant give each other tips on what to do."

Alex to young men wearing black shirts walk out of a small hut. He recognised one from when they were looking were to go but apart from that Alex didn't know them.

**I am really tired and I don't want to go into detail but basically both boys did great at all the tests the only one I am going into detail in is the one were Drew faces of against Bruce so here goes.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The fight

Drew walked into the room not knowing what the building was.

"This is a dojo" Zara explained "This is were we train the Cherub's martial arts"

"Cool" Drew said wanting to know more

"Yes it is" Zara said glad that Drew was interested.

Drew was a good fighter him and his mates used to get in loads of fights and he thought had a thorough knowledge of a few techniques. He loved street fighting and had been pumping weight since he was about six years old and was very strong for his age.

Drew saw Bruce sitting on a bench on the other side of the mat. Drew knew he was going to be his partner. He studied him and knew he had the weight and height advantage.

"There will be five rounds" Zara explained "any competitor may withdraw at any time, no time limits and everything goes."

Drew threw a punch straight away but Bruce was focused on the hand coming towards him to much to notice that Drew's foot was flying towards his nuts. Bruce grabbed his hand and looked down a second too late. Bruce got hit square in the nets and dropped to the floor.

"I withdraw" Bruce said in a very high voice.


	6. Chapter 6

The café

Chapter six

Drew and Alex stepped out into the café. They both looked around and looked for somewhere to sit. Drew spotted James and Kyle and Bruce, and also some people he did not know. They both stepped forward and walked over.

"Yo James can we sit with you" Alex said still out of breath from the tests.

"Yep sure why not" James said not sure if he should really be talking to them because they were still wearing there orange shirts but thought there was no real harm

As they sat down they saw Zara walking through the door. She looked around and saw Alex and Drew almost straight away.

"Hey" Zara said whilst trying to squeeze in between Connor and Bruce.

"Hi" replied Drew

"I've come to talk to you about how well you have done in the test" Zara said "I will start with the obstacle course, You both did really well and completed without any help. Next the fight against Bruce, Alex you did well because you withdrew when you realised that there was no chance. Now Drew you did exceptionally well because you beat Bruce…"

"He what" James said almost wetting himself laughing.

"Well what happened was Drew through a punch and a kick at the same time but Bruce concentrated on the hand and got hit in the balls with the foot" Zara explained "I am not sure whether I should like it or not because it wasn't exactly fair…"

"Not fair" Drew laughed "No not fair was putting me and Alex through a fight with one of your best students without any training. Saying that it was no rules and then not allowing me to have a kick in the nuts is also generally classed as unfair"

"But…" Zara tried to protest.

"In a street fight or when somebody has a gun to your head you don't turn around and that's UNFAIR because you have a gun and I don't. You do what ever you need to do not bicker and go ohh no kicking in the nuts because you're not supposed to do that in a fight. Besides you said no rules"

"I suppose your right" Zara said disappointedly because she thought she would just get _a sorry or won't do it again miss._

Zara stood up and left.

"Bruce I can't believe you got beat by a new guy" James laughed.

"Why is this such a big deal it was easy" Drew asked

"You hear that Bruce he thought you here easy" James cackled "I think im gonna piss myself, well Bruce is our fighting champion"

"Drew you got in a lucky shot okay" Bruce yelled "Normally I would have owned you"

Bruce got up and stormed out.

"Somebody has got to go and talk to him" Dana said, she was James' current girlfriend.

"Well me and Drew don't know him that well so it ain't us" Alex said.

"Hey I will go I mean I don't know him and he seems like a cool guy" Drew said "and it is my fault, he will probably punch me or kick me in the nuts but I deserve it".


End file.
